versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis XIV of France
|image = OurSunKing.jpeg|deathDate = |children = Louis, The Dauphin Louis de Bourbon Unnamed daughter † with Montespan Various other children|predecessor = Louis XIII †|successor = Louis, The Dauphin|born = September 5, 1638|dies = |age = 30-32 (Season One), 33-42 (Season Two), 43-47 (Season Three)|birthplace =Saint-Germain-en-Laye, France |current_location = |religion = Roman Catholic|parents = Anne of Austria † (mother) Louis XIII of France † (foster) Man in the Iron Mask † (legitimate)|family = |interests = |starring = George Blagden|height = | title(s) = King of France and Navarre The Sun King Louis The Great His Majesty Dauphin of France|originally_from = |house = Bourbon|season(s) = 1, 2, 3|birth name = Louis Dieudonné de Bourbon|full name = Louis XIV de Bourbon, King of France and Navarre|nickname(s) = Sire, The Sun King, The Sun|originally from = France|episode count = 30|first episode = Welcome To Versailles|last episode = The Legacy|eye color = Blue|hair color = Brown|signature = 140px|current location = Palace of Versailles, Versailles, France|Spouse = Marie-Thérèse of Spain † Madame de Maintenon (secret marriage)|irl = History's Louis XIV of France}} '''Louis XIV of France' is the main character of the series. He is the King of France and Navarre, the son of Louis XIII of France and Anne of Austria, the husband of Marie-Thérèse of Spain and the elder brother of Philippe. He does whatever needed to be done to make his country great. Related Pages *[[Louis XIV of France/Gallery|'Louis XIV of France/Gallery']] *[[Kingdom of France|'Kingdom of France']] *[[House of Bourbon|'House of Bourbon']] *[[House of Habsburg|'House of Habsburg']] *[[Palace of Versailles|'Palace of Versailles']] *[[King Louis' Room|'King Louis' Room']] *[[Louis and Maintenon's Wedding|'Louis and Maintenon's Wedding']] *[[The Spanish Topaz|'The Spanish Topaz']] Personality Louis likes the finer things in life, and liked to use money to boast about what he could achieve - hence the building of Versailles. He put his duties as a king first, but he also had a softer side when it came to people in his life, like Henriette. He is envious of this brother, Philippe's, freedom. He wishes he could have the same, but being King is very important to him. He can be seen to have a strong personality, especially when he is butting heads with his brother. The fact that they do not see eye to eye made things difficult for Louis, but the smooth running of both Versailles and France were paramount to him. Biography Early Life Louis XIV was born on 5 September 1638 in the Château de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, to Louis XIII and Anne of Austria. He was named Louis Dieudonné (Louis the God-given) and bore the traditional title of French heirs apparent: Dauphin. At the time of his birth, his parents had been married for 23 years. His mother had experienced four stillbirths between 1619 and 1631. Sensing imminent death, Louis XIII decided to put his affairs in order in the spring of 1643, when Louis XIV was four years old. In defiance of custom, which would have made Queen Anne the sole Regent of France, the king decreed that a regency council would rule on his son's behalf. His lack of faith in Queen Anne's political abilities was his primary rationale. He did, however, make the concession of appointing her head of the council. It was his mother who gave Louis his belief in the absolute and divine power of his monarchical rule. Season One * [[Welcome To Versailles|'Welcome To Versailles']] Louis has the crazy idea that he, as king, has ultimate power. And he is adamant that he will not return to Paris. Instead he will turn his father’s hunting lodge into a palace; a temple to the gods, with himself as the sole authority in France. Season Two N/A Season Three N/A Relationships M A I N *[[Louis and Philippe|'Louis and Philippe']] *[[Montespan and Louis|'Louis and Montespan']] *[[Maintenon and Louis|'Louis and Maintenon']] *[[Henriette and Louis|'Louis and Henriette']] *[[Bontemps and Louis|'Louis and Bontemps']] *[[Louis and Marie-Thérèse|'Louis and Marie-Thérèse']] *[[Fabien and Louis|'Louis and Fabien']] *[[William and Louis|'Louis and William']] *[[Liselotte and Louis|'Louis and Liselotte']] *[[Louis and Louise|'Louis and Louise']] *[[Louis and the Dauphin|'Louis and the Dauphin']] *[[Leopold and Louis|'Louis and Leopoldine ']] *[[Louis and Rohan|'Louis and Rohan']] O T H E R Claudine Masson Louis and Claudine's relationship remains neutral. As a skilled medic, Louis admired said skills that she had for being a woman in that time period. He honored her work in particular when Henriette fell ill. Jacques N/A Notes N/A Historical Facts N/A | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royal Family Category:French Category:Nobles Category:Versailles Category:House of Bourbon Category:Crown Royals